Saite Jewel
is an original song that was originally made for THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE. It's theme is cool. It also appeared on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER Cool jewelries! 003. Game Information STARLIGHT STAGE Videos STARLIGHT STAGE MV= Audio Single= Lyrics romaji= Yoru ni madou kuchibiru yosete Jewel of Love Aoi hoshi ni sasoware Hitori hirahira odoru yurayura Yatto mitsukete kureta ne Hitomi kirakira urumu Kokoro kazararetai wake janai wa Anata dake ni sou sarakedasu no Kiite Tonight Tonight Tonight!! Secret Secret My heart!! Saite Jewel Jewel Watashi dake no utagoe o somete Hanabira yori irozuitara Mirai kagayaku wa Moete Jewel Jewel Dakishimetara hoshi ni nareru kara Amaku yureru kuchibiru ni wa Atsuku kaoru kotoba o nosete Jewel of Love Kaze ga hitotsu tsubuyaki Kami o sarasara naderu fuwafuwa Dare mo shiranai shirabe ga Tsuki ni poronporon hibiku Tsugi no monogatari ni tsumugu ito o Hada ni karame aa oshiete hoshii Motto Tonight Tonight Tonight!! Secret Secret Your heart!! Naite Jewel Jewel Kowaresou na kagami no sekai de Hoho o tsutau shizuku dake ga Anata utsusu no yo Mune no Jewel Jewel Azayaka nara hakanakutemo ii Furueteru no? Sono yubisaki Sotto furete mitsumete ageru Jewel of Eyes Toumei na kono kimochi terashite kureru hito to Tokimeite kirameite musubarete Toketai hikari no umi e to Saite Jewel Jewel Watashi dake no utagoe o somete Ima anata no mune ni chiru wa Hanafubuki no you ni Watashi Jewel Jewel Dakishimetara nidoto hanasanai Eien dato shinjisasete Yoru ni madou kuchibiru yosete Jewel of Love |-| Kanji= 夜に惑う　クチビルよせて Jewel of Love 蒼い星に誘われ ひとり　ヒラヒラ　踊る　ユラユラ やっと見付けてくれたね 瞳　キラキラ　潤む 心飾られたいわけじゃないわ あなただけに　そうさらけ出すの 聞いて　Tonight Tonight Tonight!! Secret Secret My heart!! 咲いてJewel Jewel 私だけの　歌声を染めて 花びらより色付いたら 未来輝くわ 燃えてJewel Jewel 抱きしめたら　星になれるから 甘く揺れるクチビルには 熱く香る言葉をのせて Jewel of Love 風がひとつつぶやき 髪を　サラサラ　なでる　フワフワ 誰も知らない調べが 月に　ポロンポロン　響く 次の物語に紡ぐ糸を 肌に絡め　あぁ教えてほしい もっと　Tonight Tonight Tonight!! Secret Secret Your heart!! 泣いてJewel Jewel 壊れそうな　鏡の世界で 頬を伝う滴だけが あなた映すのよ 胸のJewel Jewel 鮮やかなら　儚くてもいい 震えてるの？　その指先 そっと触れて見つめてあげる Jewel of Eyes 透明なこの気持ち　照らしてくれる人と ときめいて煌めいて結ばれて 溶けたい　光の海へと 咲いてJewel Jewel 私だけの　歌声を染めて 今あなたの胸に散るわ 花吹雪のように 私Jewel Jewel 抱きしめたら　二度とはなさない 永遠だと信じさせて 夜に惑う　クチビルよせて Jewel of Love |-| English= Puzzled at night, our lips come closer Jewel of Love Invited by a blue star A lone, fluttering person dances back and forth At last, you finally found me My eyes are wet with sparkling tears It doesn't mean I want to decorate my heart Yes, I'll confess only for you Listen to me tonight, tonight, tonight!! Secret, secret, my heart!! Blooming jewel, jewel Melt into my own singing voice When flower petals start changing colors The future is shining Burning jewel, jewel When I embrace you, you turn into a star My sweet swaying lips Send out my fiery, sweet smelling words Jewel of Love A single breeze murmurs Softly brushing my silky hair No one knows this melody Its thrumming echos in the moon A single breeze murmurs Softly brushing my silky hair No one knows this melody Its thrumming echos in the moon A yarn spins into the next story Entwining my body, ah, I want you to teach me More, tonight, tonight, tonight!! Secret, secret, your heart!! Crying jewel, jewel In the world of a seemly broken mirror As my tears run down my cheeks I saw your reflection My chest's jewel, jewel Even if it's brilliance doesn't last long Are your fingertips trembling? I'll gently touch your gaze Jewel of Eyes With a person who shines these transparent feelings of mine I want to be excited, sparkled, bound And melt into the sea of light Blooming jewel, jewel Melt into my own singing voice Now it scatter away into your heart Like falling cherry blossoms My jewel, jewel When I embrace you, don't leave me again Let me believe that forever Puzzled at night, our lips come closer Jewel of Love Appearances Games= THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Discography:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Songs Category:Lyricist: Shunryu Category:Composer: Shunryu